


Always and Forever

by Nicnac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You do still love me, don't you.' 'Always and forever Gellert.'" Because apparently death is full of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Harry & Dumbledore's conversation in death/King's Cross Station.

“Lying even in death Al?”

“The truth would paint me as some tragic hero, and I am neither.”

“Some would beg to differ.”

“I’ll grant you tragic then, but I was never a hero.”

“You weren’t a villain.”

“Not that either. I mentored heroes and, inadvertently, nurtured villains, but I was never anything more than a teacher.”

“Always the bridesmaid, never the bride?”

“Of course not. I’d make a horrible bride.”

“Right as always. I suppose I’ll have to be the bride then.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Why not? I paid my penance didn’t I?”

“Do you regret any of it?”

“Of course I do, nearly all of it.”

“The rumors were true then? You regret the lives you took and realized that the greater good can’t be serviced by making men into slaves?”

“Well I suppose that’s true too, but that’s not why I regret it. In the end, the greater good ended up costing me more than I was willing to give up. I always was selfish after all.”

“And what is it that it cost you?”

“Don’t be coy, it doesn’t suit you.”

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Of course not, that’s why you love me after all. You do still love me don’t you?”

“Always and forever Gellert.”

“Always and forever Al.”

And had there been someone there they would have seen two boys, young men really, one with golden curls and a mischievous grin and the other with elbow-length auburn hair, walking off, hand-in-hand.


End file.
